Equipo ocho
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Kiba y Shino están preocupados al ver a su amiga Hinata triste así que deciden espiarla para encontrar el motivo de su repentino cambio de humor. Se llevaran una gran sorpresa al ver quien era el causante de todo aquello, no sin antes pasar por algunos momentos desagradables para ambos.


_**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**_

 _ **Capitulo único.**_

 ** _Equipo 8._**

El equipo ocho era reconocido por ser el mejor equipo de rastreo en toda la aldea y mundo ninja de hecho. Con tres grandes ninjas con habilidades únicas de su tipo. Por ejemplo, se encontraba Shino Aburame, especialista en control de insectos, haciendo de esta habilidad una gran arma para el combate y el rastreo. Después se hallaba Kiba Inuzuka quien tenía una sensibilidad para el oído y el olfato envidiable, además de poseer una gran habilidad en combate y jutsus maravillosos de su propio clan. Y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Hinata Hyuga, dueña de un Dojutsu envidiable y poderoso.

Los tres juntos eran un gran equipo, reconocido por todos al ser el mejor rastreando lo que sea, teniendo resultados inmediatos en cualquier misión.

Pero, lo que hacía que este equipo fuera tan genial no era el hecho de que tenían poderosos jutsus o que fueran buenos luchando, ese no era el ingrediente secreto a su éxito, sino, el ser tan unidos. Porque, no solo eran compañeros de equipo, también eran amigos. No. Eran más que eso. Eran como hermanos.

Juntos habían superado pruebas, temores y retos que la vida ponía en sus caminos. A veces batallas compartidas y otras veces más eran batallas de cada uno, pero eso no significaba que no se ayudaran entre sí para salir de los problemas y dificultades que enfrentaban.

Todo lo hacían juntos. Todo lo superaban juntos sin importar la gravedad del problema en sí.

Por eso, ese mismo día dos de los integrantes se hallaban sumamente preocupados por el bienestar de su mejor amiga.

—Puede que este así por lo de Naruto. — opino Kiba observando desde lo lejos a una pelizaul recostada en el troco de un frondoso y verde árbol.

—No lo creo. Eso paso hace meses Kiba. —respondió Shino ajustando sus gafas. —Es otra cosa.

—Yo creo que es lo de Naruto. Ella estuvo dos meses como fantasma por todos lados cuando supo que el idiota se casaba con Sakura. — reitero Kiba cruzándose de brazos. —Ella esta enamoradísima de Naruto, siempre lo estuvo.

—Recuerda que ella pudo componerse de esa noticia. En unas cuantas semanas pudo volver a sonreír ¿Por qué dejaría de hacerlo de la noche a la mañana?

Kiba bajo la mirada pensativo. —¿Su clan tal vez? — pregunto mientras Shino negaba.

—Ella se arregló con ellos hace años Kiba. La reconocieron al fin.

—Pero ellos son unos estúpidos. No dudo ni un poco que hayan cambiado de opinión respecto a Hinata solo para seguir jodiendole la existencia.

—Si ese fuera el caso, entonces en vez de estar triste estaría enojada.

Kiba tuvo que darle la razón de eso a Shino. Hinata había cambiado bastante después de la guerra y del secuestro de Hanabi en la luna.

Chasqueo los dedos. —Hace un par de semanas fue el aniversario de muerte de Neji.

—Recuerda que este problema empezó hoy mismo.

Se habían dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ella al ver que estaba muy desanimada y decaída. Estaba más distraída de lo normal y no sonreía ni siquiera los chistes absurdos que Kiba decía cada vez que quería hacerlos reír. Algo andaba mal y ambos lo sabían perfectamente bien.

—Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle. —propuso Kiba al darse por vencido al querer encontrarle una respuesta al enigma.

—No creo que quiera decirnos.

—Nada nos cuesta preguntar. —se alzó de hombros y le hizo una señal con la mirada indicándole ir hacia donde estaba descansando la Hyuga.

Ambos caminaron lo más rápido hasta llegar junto a su amiga para seguidamente sentarse a un lado de ella.

La chica miro a ambos con el rostro decaído para después esconder la mirada tras su flequillo.

—¿Sabes Hinata? Te hemos notado un poco rara…—Shino no pudo ni terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque Kiba lo interrumpió groseramente.

—Algo traes así que dinos que te pasa. —exigió Kiba directamente y sin tacto mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hinata se sobre encogió sobre su misma mirando con las cejas caídas a su compañero de equipo.

Shino miro a Kiba y negó con la cabeza. —Lo que Kiba trato de decir y que su mente pequeña no permitió —

—¡Oye! —exclamo Kiba ofendido.

Ignoro el quejido de su amigo y prosiguió. — es que está preocupado por ti y quiere saber qué te ocurre para así poder ayudarte.

Observaron como Hinata suspiraba mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre sus piernas. —Algo pasa últimamente con una persona.

—¿Qué persona? —pregunto Kiba sobresaltando a Hinata.

—E-es alguien que conocemos los tre-tres.

—No me digas que otra vez es Sai diciéndote cosas raras porque te juro que esta vez…

Hinata negó rápidamente con la cabeza hacia mirando a Kiba asustada. —Sai-san no me ha di-dicho nada.

—¿Entonces? —pregunto Shino curioso.

—No creo que deba decirles…

—¿Y por qué no? —cuestiono dolido el Inuzuka.

—Es que… primero debo de saber yo misma lo que pa-pasa con esa persona. Ta-tal vez no es lo que yo pienso.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas? —pregunto Shino.

—Ya dije que no puedo decirles aún. — reitero mientras se levantaba del suelo sacudiendo los trozos de césped que se habían quedado en su ropa. —Se hace tarde chicos, tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana. — se despidió agitando la mano para después caminar tranquilamente hacia la aldea.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—Te dije que no nos querría decir. —recordó Shino.

—Lo peor es que ahora me entro la curiosidad de saber quién es esa persona. — comento poniendo sus brazos en su nuca dejándola descansar en ellos. —¿Quién crees que pueda ser?

—No tengo ni idea. —respondió Shino. —Si no quiso decirnos es por algo así que respetemos su privacidad.

—Ni de coña, yo quiero saber qué es lo que pone así de triste a Hinata. —lo miro de reojo. —Y tú también y lo sabes bien.

—Es cierto que quiero saberlo, pero no es bueno meterte donde no te llaman.

—Por dios Shino, hablamos de Hinata. Puede estar muriéndose de alguna enfermedad terminal y ella no querría decirnos para no preocuparnos.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Por eso se me ha ocurrido una idea sabes. —dijo mientras se levantaba del pasto.

Shino se quedó donde mismo levantando un poco la mirada para poder verlo. —¿Cuál?

—Si queremos saber qué es lo que le pasa la solución es muy simple. — se cruzó de brazos y alzo la barbilla. —Hay que espiarla.

Shino contuvo una exclamación de asombro solo porque ya estaba acostumbrado a esperar lo peor de Kiba.

—No podemos hacer eso Kiba. Es inculto.

—Oh calla. —meneo la mano. —Solo lo haremos para ver qué es lo que le pasa a Hinata. —de repente hizo una exclamación de horror. —Oh ¿es que acaso no te preocupa Hinata?

—Sabes que sí, solo creo que no es correcto que hagamos eso.

—¿Qué tal si con espiarla evitamos una tragedia?

Shino suspiro al no poder salir de aquella situación. —Solo la espiaremos unos días. Si no hayamos nada entonces dejaremos de hacerlo.

Kiba asintió energético. —Sí, si como digas. —hizo un ademan con la cabeza tratando de hacerle entender a Shino que los siguiera. —No hay tiempo que perder vamos.

—¿Ahora? —pregunto estando internamente nervioso.

—Claro que ahora. —dijo para después meter su dedo índice y pulgar a su boca para soltar un chiflido.

Dicho chiflido hizo que un arbusto empezara a moverse de un lado para otro para después ver a un gran perro saltando de él.

—Vamos Akamaru. — dijo Kiba montándose en su lomo. —¿No quieres subir?

—Prefiero ir a pie si no te molesta. —dijo recordando la última vez que se había montado a Akamaru. Una de sus hormigas había bajado hasta el pelaje de él can, haciendo que este se volviera loco rascándose por todos lados.

—Okey. —contesto simplemente Kiba. —¡Vamos! —exclamo haciendo que el can empezara a correr en dirección a la aldea mientras Shino corría tras ellos.

* * *

Habían espiado a Hinata exitosamente desde que entro a un local de rollos de canela. Observaron desde lo lejos como compraba una caja de estas y después salía del local sin prisa.

Después de eso, miraron como paso a la florería de Ino y la saludaba amablemente. Lo gracioso y lo único interesante que lograron captar, fue que Hinata se sonrojaba en repetidas ocasiones al ver que Ino se acercaba de más a ella. Eso hizo que ambos decidieran que sería bueno ir a con la Yamanaka para hacerle un breve interrogatorio.

—¡Buenas tardes Ino! —saludo Kiba entrando a la tienda mientras su nariz se deleitaba de los frescos y dulces aromas que le estaban regalando las flores.

—Buenas tardes Ino-san. —saludo simplemente Shino mientras se acercaba a unas flores y dejaba que unas cuantas mariquitas salieran de su chaqueta para que saltaran hacia las flores de Ino, dejando que estas se alimentaran de los bichos que había en las flores.

—¡Buenas tardes chicos! —exclamo Ino alegremente para después mirar a Shino agradecida. —Gracias Shino-kun.

Shino solo se limitó a asentir.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí? ¿Acaso buscan flores para una chica? —pregunto moviendo las cejas graciosamente a lo que Kiba negó riendo.

—Hace rato estábamos espi… ¡Digo! vimos pasar a Hinata por aquí y…—se rasco la nuca con nervios. — vimos que tenía un comportamiento raro contigo.

Ino alzo una ceja.

 ** _Así que… la están espiando._** Pensó mientras una idea se le formaba en la mente. Su yo interior reía con diversión al saber lo que venía.

Una lección por espiar a las personas no les vendría nada mal. Se divertiría un rato con esos dos.

—Pues…—se tomó inocentemente un mechón de cabello y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. —Hina-chan y yo somos muy cercanas. Muy cercanas. —dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras.

Kiba y Shino se miraron confundidos. ¿De cuándo acá Hinata era tan cercana a Ino?

—¿A sí? —pregunto Kiba confundido.

Ino asintió. —Oh si, ella es tan… ya saben.

—No sabemos Ino-san. — dijo Shino queriendo saber a qué era a lo que Ino se refería.

—Tienen razón, ustedes no deben de saber ese tipo de cosas tan privadas ente ella y yo.

—¿Privadas? ¿De que estas hablando?

Ino rio sutilmente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban otra vez. —Ella y yo… somos algo ¿saben?

—Sabemos que son amigas Ino-san, pero aun no entendemos a que quiere llegar con todo esto.

—Somos… más que amigas. —respondió Ino mientras se ponía tras la caja registradora y ponía los codos sobre el mueble para recargar su barbilla en sus manos.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que los chicos pudieran entender a lo que se refería, para después terminar tan sonrojados como la misma Hinata.

—¿Q-que? —pregunto con incredulidad Kiba.

—Como lo oyen. Es algo así como mi pareja de cama.

—Ino-san. —pronuncio escandalizado Shino mientras trataba que su sonrojo desapareciera.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad. —se cruzó de brazos. —¿A caso no me creen?

Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras se miraban de reojo.

—Bueno, para que comiencen a creerme les diré algo para que vean que no miento. —dijo mirándolos con diversión. — ella tiene un par de…

—¡Ba-basta! —exclamo Kiba avergonzado mientras Shino trataba de ver hacia otra parte.

—Y ¡Wow! Se mueven tan bien…— dijo mordiéndose el labio y mirando al techo mientras Shino y Kiba se desangraban por la nariz.

—¡Demasiada información! —exclamo Kiba tratando de detener toda la sangre que salía de su nariz.

Shino a su lado solo asintió mientras con ambas manos tapaba sus fosas nasales.

Al ver como se hallaban ambos chicos, no pudo más y rio a carcajada suelta mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. —Eso les pasa por estar espiando a personas. —dijo una vez que se compuso de sus carcajadas. Ahora estando seria, mirándolos con ambas manos en su cintura.

—Todo esto fue broma ¿cierto? —pregunto Shino con tapones de papel metidos en sus fosas.

Ino asintió riendo de nuevo mientras Kiba la miraba con enojo. —¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Por fisgones. —respondió Ino con el ceño fruncido. —¿Qué hacen espiando a Hinata-chan?

—No es de tu incumbencia. —respondido Kiba limpiando su nariz. —Vámonos Shino, perdimos tiempo valioso aquí. —dijo Kiba con porte digno mientras salía por la puerta.

Shino solo negó y se despidió con una reverencia de la Yamanaka a lo que ella se despidió animadamente con la mano. Enserio que tenía mucho que no se divertía de esa manera.

Hinata se había sonrojado por que le estuvo haciendo insinuaciones sobre cierta persona. Si seguían investigando de esa manera tan sucia, existía la posibilidad de que se enteraran de que persona se trataba

* * *

—Eso fue tan incómodo. — comento Shino arriba de una casa mientras Kiba observaba la aldea con unos binoculares.

—Agh, olvida el tema Shino ¿Quieres? —pidió sonrojándose de nuevo.

Shino asintió rogando al cielo que ese recuerdo se borrara de su cabeza. —¿Ya la encontraste?

Kiba asintió energéticamente. —Va con unas flores blancas hacia el cementerio. Seguro a visitar a su madre. —dijo a lo que Shino asintió. Ella siempre llevaba flores blancas a la tumba de su madre. En cambio, a Neji le llevaba siempre girasoles, pues ella dije que en vida él le comento que esa era su flor favorita.

—Vamos.

—¿La seguiremos al cementerio? ¿no crees que eso no está bien?

—Puede encontrarse con alguien ahí y hablar de algo sobre el tema. —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Shino solo suspiro siguiendo a su amigo hacia el cementerio.

Llegaron rápidamente hasta a él, incluso antes de Hinata lo que les tomo ventaja para poder esconderse apropiadamente en unos arbustos que estaban considerablemente grandes y frondosos como para esconder a dos chicos de diecinueve años y a un can increíblemente grande.

—No vayan a hacer ruido ¿de acuerdo? —susurro Shino a lo que Kiba y Akamaru asintieron.

Justo cuando termino de decir eso, Hinata estaba llegando a la tumba de su madre con las flores en mano. Las dejo en el florero que había a un lado de la tumba, se arrodillo en el césped para hacer una breve oración. Una vez terminado el ritual, miro la tumba y sonrió débilmente.

—Hola okaasan. — saludo como normalmente hacia cada vez que iba a visitar la tumba de su primo o de su madre. Siempre conversaba con ellos, siendo ellos su único consuelo. —Seguro te estas preguntando porque tengo este semblante. —bajo la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas. —No te preocupes, no estoy triste. Solo estoy confundida.

Shino y Kiba pararon la oreja al escuchar eso,

—Hay alguien que…podría decirse que me ha estado acosando.

El ceño de Kiba se frunció al escuchar eso.

—Pero no me asusta porque es muy amable conmigo y me ayuda a entrenar. Incluso hemos hablado de muchas cosas, aunque el suele ser muy callado y distante, siempre me ha tratado bien. Hace más de un mes que lo conocí. —se sonrojo un poco. —Nunca pensé que una persona como el pudiera ser mi amigo.

—Así que nos está sustituyendo…—susurro Kiba dolido mientras Shino seguía atento a lo que decía Hinata.

—Pero últimamente se ha comportado raro…como si quisiera decirme algo muy importante pero siempre cuando llega el momento de que él pueda decirlo algo o alguien interrumpe. —suspiro frustrada. —Tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que quiere decirme…también quisiera saber por qué de la nada comenzó a hablarme. —susurro lo último con cabeza gacha. —No es como si todos quisieran ser mis amigos y…—negó con la cabeza. —Tengo que irme okaa-san, volveré pronto lo prometo. —dijo levantándose del pasto para después correr hacia la salida del cementerio.

Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse violentamente para después dejar ver a Shino, a Kiba y a Akamaru.

—¡Nos está remplazando! —exclamo Kiba enojado y triste a la vez mientras Shino negaba.

—No empieces con tus celos absurdos. —pidió Shino saliendo de entre las ramas y hojas del arbusto.

—Seguro va hacia donde ese patán. —dijo Kiba ignorando el comentario de Shino.

Shino suspiro al ser ignorado.

—¡Vamos! Esta misión aún no termina. —dijo Kiba con los ojos entrecerrados para después correr junto a Akamaru hacia la salida del cementerio. A Shino no le quedo de otra más que seguirlo.

* * *

Hallarla nuevamente no fue fácil, esta vez pareciera como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo o como si por nada del mundo quisiera que se supiera hacia donde iba. Aun que gracias al olfato de Kiba y Akamaru juntos, pudieron hallarla más fácilmente y no estaba en nada más ni nada menos que en los recintos Uchiha.

—¿Qué mierda hace aquí? —preguntó en voz alta el Inuzuka mientras miraba con temor la entrada del recinto.

Akamaru aulló temeroso a lo que Kiba tapo su osico con rapidez.

—Calla Akamaru, ¿Qué no ves que si Hinata te oye saldrá corriendo a buscarte?

—Deberíamos no usar nuestro chakra si vamos a entrar aquí. —opino Shino a lo que Kiba asintió tragando saliva.

—Creo que tú debes regresar a casa amigo. — le dijo Kiba a Akamaru.

El can ladro en negación. No podía dejar a su amo ahí… en un lugar tan obscuro… seguro lleno de fantasmas, sangre regada por doquier, oscuro…

El can chillo asustado antes de salir corriendo.

A Kiba le escurrió una gota de sudor tras su nuca. —Perro traidor…—susurro con un aura negra a su alrededor. —Primero Hinata y ahora tu… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Shino?... ¿Shino? —pregunto lo último volteando a todos lados sin visualizar a su amigo de gafas extrañas. —¡Oh! ¡Ahora Shino se fue y me dejo solo! —exclamo soltando cascadas por sus ojos.

—Estoy aquí Kiba.

Kiba paro de llorar cuando escucho la voz de Shino. —¿Shino? ¡Donde estas amigo! —exclamo buscándolo por todos lados.

—Aquí, en el arbusto. —

Kiba parpadeo y bajo la mirada para encontrar un arbusto cerca de él.

—¿Qué rayos haces ahí?

—Como no tenemos chakra creí que sería buena idea camuflajearnos. —hablo Shino aun que préciese que el arbusto era quien hablaba.

—Oh eso parece bien, pero… ¿Qué me pondré yo como camuflaje?

—No encontré nada mas que eso. —dijo sacando su brazo del arbusto para apuntar a las espaldas de Kiba.

El chico volteo y después miro a Shino con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No esperas que me ponga eso cierto.

—No hay nada más así que apresúrate. —dijo adentrándose hacia el recinto.

Kiba solo suspiro y no le quedo de otra más que ponerse esa porquería.

—Gajes del oficio.

* * *

Shino se estremeció al ver que toda la calle estaba tan vacía como el alma del mismo Madara. Daba muy mal rollo ver el que fue el hogar de tantas personas y que en ese mismo lugar hubiesen muerto asesinadas todas y cada una de esas personas, bueno, sin incluir a Sasuke y a Itachi.

Era un poco perturbador ver como aun había pequeñas manchas de sangre adornaban las paredes exteriores de las casas inhabitadas. Llenas de polvo, los vidrios rotos, pedazos de ropa tirada. Era demasiado aterrador para su gusto.

—Ya, estoy listo.

Su miedo cambio a diversión una vez que miro a Kiba dentro de un bote de basura.

—Estás en tu hogar.

—Ja Ja, que gracioso eres Shino. — lo más gracioso del caso, es que cada vez que Kiba hablaba, la tapadera del bote se levantaba al compás de sus palabras, como si fuese su misma boca.

—Sabes que no es necesario hacer eso. —dijo refiriéndose al movimiento que hacía con la tapadera.

—Lo sé, pero se mira curioso. —dijo sin dejar de hacerlo.

Shino suspiro y solo se limitó a ir brincar de esquina a esquina siendo secundado por Kiba. Deberán de entender que sus movimientos eran limitados debido que estaban metidos dentro de un arbusto y un bote para la basura.

—Para —dijo Shino haciendo que el bote para basura se estrellara contra el sin llegar a caerse completamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto molesto Kiba al ser que por poco caía.

—Mira al frente.

Kiba obedeció a lo que pidió Shino y miro hacia el frente encontrándose una imagen que nunca en su perruna vida pensó que iba a apreciar.

—Hi-hinata y Sasuke…—musito impresionado.

Frente a ellos a unos cuantos metros, se hallaba Hinata sentada junto a Sasuke en unos escalones que daban a lo que antes había sido la casa de Sasuke. Hinata al parecer estaba riendo mientras se tapaba con sutileza la boca y Sasuke solo tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

—No puedo creer que tu primer beso haya sido con Naruto-kun. —dijo Hinata con diversión al escuchar el relato del beso entre Sasuke y Naruto.

—Y yo no puedo creer que nunca hayas besado a nadie Hyuga. —comento burlescamente mientras Hinata se sonrojaba y comenzaba a jugar con sus manos.

—Nu-nunca he tenido pareja.

—Si eso ya me lo habías dicho una vez. —respondió Sasuke mirando hacia el ocaso. Se estaba haciendo de noche. Era su oportunidad antes de que se marchara. —¿Sabes algo?

—¿Qué Sasuke-kun?

—Me hubiera gustado que cierta persona hubiese sido mi primer beso.

Hinata parpadeo incrédula ante lo dicho por Sasuke y no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante eso.

—¿A sí?

Sasuke asintió. —¿No quieres adivinar?

Hinata quería que se la tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante.

—Eh…creo que Sakura-san. — dijo pues era lo más probable. Ella era su compañera de equipo y también podría decirse que su mejor amiga. Tal vez se dio cuenta tarde de que en realidad la amaba como ella alguna vez lo amo a él.

Sasuke rio, fue casi inaudible. —No.

—¿Ino-san? — la rubia había sido su fan por mucho tiempo. Tal vez esto despertó el interés de Uchiha. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de todas las cualidades que Ino tenía. Era muy bonita, inteligente y buena persona.

Sasuke negó nuevamente para desgracia de Hinata.

—¿Tenten-chan?

—Ni siquiera he hablado con ella alguna vez.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza ante la mirada divertida de Sasuke.

—Tal vez alguna chica que conociste en tu viaje o cuando estabas con el equipo Taka. Incluso, puede ser de la chica que me contaste. La de lentes.

—No. Ninguna de las dos son correctas.

Hinata suspiro frustrada. —¿Entonces?

Sasuke volteo a verla, haciendo que el corazón de la oji perla empezara a latir fuertemente sin saber la razón de esto. Casi se desmaya al ver su linda sonrisa.

—Hubiese querido que mi primer beso hubiese sido contigo Hinata. —dijo directo y sin miedo. Pues era la verdad. Desde que la conoció en aquella reunión de los doce novatos ella le llamo poderosamente la atención y no solo por su hermoso físico, si no por ella. Por la esencia que desprendía. Esa tan inocente y bondadosa que ya no se hallaba con facilidad. Por esos gestos graciosos que hacia cuando se avergonzaba. Por esa sonrisa tan encantadora. Así que, cuando la conoció mas no pudo más que quedar prendado a ella. No quería separarse de ella, quería que ella le perteneciera completamente.

Asi que ni corto ni perezoso, comenzó a encontrársela por "casualidad" por las calles de Konoha. A veces solo se acercaba a ella para preguntarle por alguno de los doce novatos, a lo que ella siempre le contestaba amablemente y con educación. Pasaron los días y eso ya no le era suficiente, él quería más que tres o cuatro palabras.

Empezó a ir a donde ella acostumbraba a entrenar sola, diciéndole que en donde el entrenaba no era tranquilo como ese lugar a lo que ella ofreció que podía ir las veces que quisiera a entrenar ahí. "Casualmente" él siempre llegaba a entrenar a la misma hora que llegaba Hinata. Después de unos días, él se ofreció en ayudarla a entrenar a lo que ella acepto gustosa por un nuevo reto.

Desde ahí comenzó lo que podría llamarse una amistad, haciéndose costumbre verse todos los días antes del ocaso para hablar un rato de cualquier cosa, así como ese día. Pero ese día era diferente a todos pues estaba dispuesto a decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Hinata sin importar que esta le rechazara pues estaba dispuesto a enamorarla costara lo que le costara.

Al escuchar lo que había dicho Sasuke, no tardo ni dos segundos para ponerse completamente roja, haciendo que una mueca de gracia se instalara en el rostro del Uchiha.

—N-no me gustan este tipo de bromas Sasuke.

Sasuke la miro con una ceja alzada. —No es broma Hinata, de verdad me gustas.

Hinata ya estaba hiperventilando. Bajo la mirada lentamente.

—Pe-pero yo soy…

—¿Eres qué? No comiences con tus desplantes hacia ti misma Hinata. De verdad no lo tolero.

Hinata apretó los puños. —Soy de-demasiada poca cosa para alguien como tú.

Sasuke negó. —Eres perfecta para mi Hinata ¿No entiendes que te amo?

Hinata se paró de golpe de la escalera y empezó a bajarla rápidamente mientras Sasuke la miraba desde su lugar. —No juegues con eso Sasuke. — pidió sintiendo como sus ojos se abnegaban de lágrimas. Bajo la mirada y puso sus manos hechas puño en su pecho. Sintió como una pequeña ráfaga de viento movió sus cabellos. Levanto la mirada y se encontró a Sasuke parado frente de ella, muy cerca de ella.

Aun estando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sonrojo al sentir su olor varonil tan cerca de ella.

—Te amo Hyuga. A mí no me gusta jugar y lo sabes muy bien.

—Sasuke-kun— susurro ya con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, preparándose para un beso que sellaría su pacto de amor para siempre; porque si, Hinata también se había enamorado de Sasuke.

Dicho momento lleno de magia y de amor fue interrumpido cruelmente por… ¿un bote de basura?

—¡Aléjate de Hinata! — grito el bote de basura subiendo y bajando la tapadera.

—Ya te dije que es innecesario. —reitero Shino aun dentro del arbusto.

—¿Shino-kun? ¿Kiba-kun?... pero que…

—Hemos venido a salvarte Hinata. — dijo Kiba acercándose a saltos hacia Hinata quien bajo la mirada para ver el bote de basura. —¡¿No te dije que te alejaras?!

—No voy a tomar en cuenta a un bote de basura.

Al escuchar eso, Kiba salió rápidamente del bote y miro amenazadoramente a Sasuke.

—Kiba-kun…—tomo el brazo de Kiba para que no hiciera nada contra Sasuke.

—Tranquila Hinata-chan estarás a salvo con nosotros.

Shino apareció al lado de Kiba y le tomo el hombro. —Kiba, esto no es de nuestra incumbencia.

—¿No estas mirando como este Uchiha se le quiere acercar de más a Hinata?

Shino estrello su mano contra su frente.

—Sasuke-kun—hablo Hinata llamando la atención de los tres hombres. — me permitirías hablar con…

Antes de que Hinata terminara de hablar Sasuke ya había asentido con rostro apacible para después mandarle una mirada amenazadora a Kiba quien igual se la regreso.

Una vez los tres estuvieron solos miro a ambos con enojo. —¿Por qué me estaban espiando?

—Estábamos preocupados por ti Hinata, así que se nos ocurrió espiarte para averiguar que te pasaba.

—¿Se nos ocurrio? —pregunto Shino levantando una ceja.

—Agh, bueno. Solo a mí.

Hinata negó cruzándose de brazos. —Pero porque…

—Tenía miedo Hinata. Te oímos hablar sobre que habías conocido a un nuevo amigo y que él te trataba muy bien y… sentí celos. Pensé que en cualquier momento nos remplazarías por ese nuevo amigo tuyo y me dio miedo.

Shino asintió a su lado. —Debo admitir que también sentí lo mismo que Kiba.

Ignorando el hecho de que sus amigos la habían espiado en el cementerio, no pudo evitar mirar enternecida a sus amigos.

—Son unos tontos. —nuevamente las lágrimas empezaron a salir haciendo sentir mal tanto a Kiba como a Shino. —Ustedes son irremplazables, nunca encontrare a alguien como ustedes. Jamás encontraría a alguien tan inteligente y sabio como Shino y tampoco encontraría a alguien tan divertido y energético como Kiba. —se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo. —Ustedes son mis mejores amigos y no quiero otros mejores amigos nunca. Siempre los querré a ustedes. —sin poder evitarlo, lloro más y se aventó a los brazos de ambos quienes correspondían el abrazo con impresión.

—¿Estas llorando Kiba? —pregunto Shino en un susurro mientras su amigo miraba hacia el frente con los ojos rojos mientras hacía pucheros y un moco empezaba a colgar de su nariz.

Shino solo sonrió y negó mientras apretaba más a su amiga.

—Los amo chicos.

—Y nosotros a ti Hinata. —respondió Shino mientras Kiba asentía sollozando.

* * *

Después de unos días se supo de la heredera del clan Hyuga y el único Uchiha tenían una relación formal. Muchos se sorprendieron, chicas y chicos lloraron al ver que las personas más hermosas de Konoha ya tenían pareja, a Hiashi casi le da un infarto, pero pudo aceptar a su nuevo yerno, Naruto no podía estar más feliz por ver que dos de sus grandes amigos encontraban el verdadero amor y, por último, Kiba y Shino se sintieron bien al saber que Hinata ahora tendría a alguien a quien amar de forma romántica. Por qué claro estaba que el demás amor que le sobraba a Hinata era para ellos, sus mejores y únicos mejores amigos.

Fin XD algo loca la historia lo se lo se, pero personalmente me gusto mucho escribirla y mas por que la hice en solo unas cuantas horas. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y pues si gustan ya saben que pueden dejarme un bello review. Los quieroooo!


End file.
